Wilde West 28
Kate was playing shirtlessly with her warwilf! 9:14:40 PM Felix: Yep! She was reading to him, I believe! 9:15:59 PM Kate: Kate does that for the rest of the night until she falls asleep, probably. 9:18:57 PM Felix: He falls asleep first, though! 9:20:04 PM Kate: Kate stops when he does, then, and puts the book down, examining some of the books on his shelf before selecting one and reading for a while, using her warwilf as a pillow. 9:23:50 PM | Edited 9:26:38 PM Felix: He doesn't seem to notice! His fur is coarse, but there *is* a lot of it. 9:25:31 PM Kate: Kate falls asleep eventually. 9:27:11 PM Felix: You wake up first! On a naked Eben. Cause it's funny. 9:28:51 PM Kate: Kate blinks a couple of times, *sees*, and then clamps her mouth shut to avoid screaming. 9:29:22 PM Felix: He is snoring. 9:29:46 PM Kate: Kate turns practically an *incandescent* shade of red and sneaks out of the room. 9:35:28 PM Felix: Hee! Roll a d10. 9:37:54 PM | Edited 9:37:59 PM Kate: ((Bwahahaha. 2. Please tell me hilarity ensues.)) 9:39:27 PM Felix: As you're steathily sneaking out, you step on a book, which slips under your foot, sending you offbalance! 9:40:58 PM Kate: Kate falls over with a whump, and also a yelp, grabbing at the bed but only managing to pull the covers down onto the ground with her. 9:44:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer sits up. "Gah! What was...." He looks down and notices his lack of clothing. "Oh, dear." 9:44:23 PM Felix: He grabs a pillow and puts it on his lap. 9:45:50 PM Kate: Kate says, somewhat muffled, as she is still facedown. "I fell." 9:46:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. Um. Are you all right? 9:46:34 PM Felix: He begins pulling up the covers from his bed and covering his lower body. 9:47:25 PM Kate: Sure I'm fine. 9:47:35 PM Kate: Kate sits up, and then stands up, still bright, bright red. 9:51:02 PM Kate: Kate doesn't look at him. 9:51:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sorry. I fully intended to wake up first... why don't you... um. go start the coffee. 9:52:02 PM Kate: Kate blushes *more.* 9:52:12 PM Kate: Yeah. Yeah, I'll jus' go do... that. 9:52:22 PM Kate: Kate skedaddles hastily. 9:53:13 PM Felix: Okay! After a few minutes, he comes out, fully dressed! Perhaps slighly more than fully dressed. 9:54:23 PM Kate: Kate blushes again, and hands him a cup of coffee. 9:56:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Thanks. 9:56:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, that was awkward. Sorry about that. 9:57:54 PM Kate: Well, it was only a matter o' time, right? 10:02:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I suppose so. And I feel I owe you an apology.... you talked about how things seemed okay when I was in my other shape that wouldn't normally be okay, and I didn't really understand since I still felt vulnerable and naked.... but whillickers, there really is a difference. 10:03:08 PM Kate: Kate laughs. 10:03:40 PM Kate: Well, I seen it before anyway, on other men. It's real easy to arrest a man in the bath. 10:04:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer laughs, relaxing a bit, before he starts coughing. 10:05:25 PM Kate: ... hey, you all right? 10:07:53 PM Felix: He braces himself on the edge of the table, shuddering with violent, wracking coughs. He covers his mouth. After a few moments, the episode ends. There's some blood on his hand. "Oh yes, almost forgot I'm dying of poison. Thanks, body." 10:08:23 PM Felix: ((Brb.)) 10:08:45 PM Kate: ... we're goin' tomorrow, soon's you wake up. 10:11:08 PM Kate: What supplies we gonna need? 10:24:48 PM | Edited 10:24:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Enough food for a week on the trail. 10:27:59 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:28:01 PM Kate: What else? 10:31:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Guns, of course. Things get strange the further out into the wilderness you go. 10:32:36 PM Kate: Plenty o' ammunition too. 10:34:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Right. 10:34:57 PM Kate: What else? 10:37:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I can't think of anything else off hand. 10:38:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Are you sure you can be away that long? 10:40:36 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:40:50 PM Kate: 'sides, if'n'Codex is right, they'll come find me anyhow. 10:41:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... that's true. What will you tell your office? 10:44:07 PM Kate: Tellin' 'em I'm preventin' a crime, or at least, the results of one. 10:45:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Well, that makes sense. 10:46:18 PM Felix: Ebenezer goes over to a large chest with a lock on it an opens it up. There's a lot of guns in there. 10:46:30 PM Kate: Good lord, you fightin' another war 'tween the states? 10:47:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: These are the only things my father gave me that I kept. Ambrose Munitions, all of them. 10:47:44 PM Kate: Means you'll have to use 'em all yourself. My hands ain't big enough. 10:47:48 PM Kate: Kate sounds a bit wistful. 10:48:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I'm not taking them all, obviously. You have a rifle, and a couple of pistols. One of which is magic. 10:49:11 PM Kate: Sure *am* bringin' that with. 10:54:03 PM Kate: I guess I better bring Delphine, too? 10:55:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer pulls out a shotgun. "It'd be an even longer walk." 10:59:37 PM Kate: That's true. What gun're you best with? 11:00:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer, very matter-of-factly, without a trace of boast. "Most. I find artillery tricky." 11:00:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I've never been good with maths. 11:00:41 PM Kate: ... you got *artillery*? 11:00:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh, of course not. But I've fired it. 11:01:07 PM Kate: ... huh. Nobody never let me do that. 11:01:18 PM Kate: I ain't good with a revolver. 11:01:47 PM Felix: EBenezer: No? 11:02:54 PM Kate: No. 11:03:09 PM Kate: I like havin' time to set up, an' shoot from a distance. 11:05:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That makes sense. 11:06:27 PM Kate: *Normally* I ain't one to rush. 11:08:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Plus, there are a lot of moving parts in revolvers. They can jam up on you pretty easily. 11:09:33 PM Kate: Takin' care of 'em helps. 11:09:57 PM Kate: ((Oh god, I hope they're talking about actual guns.)) 11:10:22 PM Felix: ((Well, Ebenezer is! Don't know what you're thinking in that filthy mind.)) 11:11:18 PM Kate: ((Kate is!)) 11:12:11 PM Felix: ((Well, okay then.)) 11:12:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It does. But there aer a hundred ways for a revolver to fail you when you need it. Only about five for a rifle. 11:14:52 PM Kate: Didn't know that. Show me your favorite. 11:16:54 PM Felix: He hands you the shotgun! "That one. As good as a rifle if you use slugs instead of shot." 11:18:51 PM Kate: Kate eyes it. 11:18:59 PM Kate: ((Is it an Ambrose?)) 11:19:32 PM Felix: ((Yeah. But it's got a new stock and action. )) 11:20:02 PM Kate: Kate holds it as if she were going to shoot, carefully aiming at nothing breakable or important. 11:20:41 PM Felix: It feels pretty good. 11:21:39 PM Kate: Feels all right. New stock an' action, huh? What would your pa say 'bout that? 11:22:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, my grandfather gave me the gun. Taught me to do all that stuff to it. 11:24:15 PM Kate: Your pa's pa? 11:25:23 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." 11:27:25 PM Kate: What's he like? 11:30:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: He's... interesting. He's seen and done a lot. I don't think he ever took to being a businessman, so he mostly left that to my father, who did take to it. 11:32:46 PM Kate: Sounds more like you. 11:33:23 PM Kate: ... what'd yer family say when you started comin' over all puppy-like once a month? 11:35:35 PM Felix: He frowns. "Well. I don't know that my grandfather ever knew. I didn't tell him. It didn't start until I hit puberty, anyway. My father... well. He pretty much forbid me to change. And he locked me up during the full moon." 11:35:57 PM Kate: *Oh.* 11:36:02 PM Kate: ... well that son of a bitch. 11:41:46 PM Kate: I don't think me an' your pa would get along too good. 11:43:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You'll notice that I'm here and not here. I don't get along with him either. 11:43:18 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And technically, *I'm* the son of a bitch. 11:44:02 PM Kate: Only literally, that don't count. 11:55:06 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I know, I was lightening the mood. 11:57:03 PM Kate: Kate gives him a hug. 11:58:06 PM Felix: He hugs her back! 11:58:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm starving. 11:58:47 PM Kate: Kate turns *bright* red again. 11:59:37 PM Felix: Ebenezer What did I say? 12:01:07 AM Kate: Nothin', let's get some breakfast. I gotta wash up an' try fixin' my hair. Did I snore any? 12:01:32 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Not at all. 12:04:35 AM Kate: Kate smiles, and kisses him! 12:06:05 AM Felix: He kisses her back! 9:59:35 PM Felix: So, breakfast is eaten after an embarassing start to the day! 10:00:10 PM Kate: Kate is still a bit pink-faced! 10:00:36 PM Felix: She saw him wihtout FURRR. 10:01:22 PM Kate: All right, we'd better go get some supplies. 10:01:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." 10:06:16 PM Kate: ... ain't enough jerky in the *world.* 10:07:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: For what? 10:08:35 PM Kate: Keepin' you fed if you were gonna go all wolfy. 'course, you won't. 10:09:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No. 10:10:08 PM Kate: ... maybe on the way back. 10:10:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...hopefully. That would mean I was cured. 10:11:53 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:12:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: or that this whole endeavor took a month. 10:12:54 PM Kate: Hopin' it won't. 10:15:02 PM Kate: Though there's worse things'n'spendin' a month with you. 10:17:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles. "Well, that is rather sweet of you to say." 10:19:02 PM Kate: Kate kisses him, and makes sure she looks all right. With her shirt on. 10:22:27 PM Felix: She looks fine! 10:22:40 PM Felix: Well, maybe with feathers. 10:23:23 PM Kate: Kate pulls out the feathers! 10:26:40 PM Felix: What does she do with them? 10:27:21 PM Kate: Kate hands them to Eben. "You mind puttin' these somewhere safe?" 10:28:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer raises an eyebrow. "of course. Why?" 10:28:37 PM Felix: He puts them into a small leather pouch! 10:28:42 PM Kate: In case we need 'em later. 10:30:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. Consider them safe. 10:31:08 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:31:12 PM Kate: Kate heads out with the wolf! 10:31:38 PM Felix: You go to buy supplies with the wolf? 10:31:48 PM Kate: Kate does! 10:44:47 PM Felix: ((Sorry, phone call.)) 10:45:01 PM Felix: OKay! You get ready for a long trip into the wilderness. 10:46:42 PM Kate: Kate does! And she warns Delphine, too. 10:47:15 PM Felix: Delphine seems undaunted. 10:47:49 PM Kate: Kate stops by the telegraph office and wires back to HQ telling them what she's doing--going after Winnow, with hopefully some guidance from Native Americans in the area. 10:49:26 PM Felix: You actually have a message from them already, it having come in earlier this morning. It says that they're currently moving the money around for a Marshal's Office in Wilde or Crescent. 10:50:11 PM Kate: Kate beams. 10:50:27 PM Kate: Kate also notes in reply, then, that Wilde might be better as there's definitely more weird there. 10:52:54 PM Felix: The reason they're considering Crescent is mostly because of all the train routes that connect to it, and the rather large bank that's there. 10:53:00 PM Kate: Kate of course volunteers for the post either way. 10:54:11 PM Felix: THey suggest that you talk to the sheriff and convince him. The sheriff in Crescent is resistant to the idea. 10:55:12 PM Kate: Kate will also therefore note that she thinks the Wilde sheriff would be appreciative! 10:58:15 PM Felix: Okay! So Phoebe taps the message back. 10:59:35 PM Kate: Kate beams. 11:01:19 PM Felix: Phoebe: So, looks like you might be staying on with us? 11:01:28 PM Kate: I'm hopin' to, yeah. 11:04:40 PM Felix: SHe smiles. "We've grown on you, haven't we?" 11:05:25 PM Kate: Sure have, I'd say. .... never thought I'd like a town so strange, but I guess this one's all right. 11:06:12 PM Felix: Phoebe: We grow on you. LIke fungus! 11:07:04 PM Kate: ... kinda, but without the fungus part, I'm hopin'. 11:07:07 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:07:13 PM Kate: How's yer invention goin', Miss Phoebe? 11:10:37 PM Felix: Phoebe: 11:11:37 PM | Edited 11:13:04 PM Felix: Phoebe: Oh, it's goin' slow. I'm working on a shrunk-down steam engine and I'm having trouble generating the power I need with such a small contraption. 11:12:22 PM Kate: ((Missing a word in there, I think?)) 11:12:39 PM Kate: ... wonder if workin' magic in somehow'd help. 11:13:24 PM Felix: Phoebe: Oh, probably. But I don't really do magic. 11:14:28 PM Kate: Well, there's a wizard who does stayin' out at the Rivers place. 11:15:04 PM Felix: Phoebe: I dunno. Then it wouldn't be *mine* 11:16:24 PM Kate: Hm. Well, could make a bigger version, too, I guess. 11:19:47 PM Felix: Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I'll crack it! 11:20:49 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:22:16 PM Kate: See ya 'round, Miss Phoebe. 11:22:23 PM Kate: Kate tips her hat and heads to the grocery store! 11:23:02 PM | Edited 11:23:08 PM Felix: Okay! You gonna meet up with Codex as planned? 11:23:27 PM Kate: Kate does, yep! 11:23:42 PM Kate: Kate does that first, instead, then. 11:29:37 PM Felix: Okay! He's still at Rivers place, and Rivers himself is still gone. 11:31:30 PM Kate: Kate once again makes coffee right off the bat. 11:32:39 PM Felix: Codex: You seem in a particularly good humor this morning. 11:34:10 PM Kate: Thinkin' on stayin' in town, or nearby. They're lookin' at settin' up a marshal's office. 11:34:41 PM Felix: Codex: Ahhh. Where did you call home before? 11:35:27 PM Kate: Nowhere. 11:35:32 PM Kate: ... I travel a lot. 11:36:55 PM Felix: Codex: I see. 11:37:05 PM Felix: Codex, for his part, sips his stinky tea. 11:37:24 PM Kate: ... an' Eben's here. 11:38:36 PM Felix: Codex: I figured that was a key part of things. So. What shall we teach you today? 11:40:22 PM Kate: Any defensive things 'gainst warlocks they won't be expectin'? 11:42:06 PM Felix: Codex: You're not ready for that style of combat magics just yet. Hmm. 11:43:36 PM Kate: I ain't, no, but I'll be headin' out tomorrow to face 'em whether I like it or not. 11:44:46 PM Felix: Codex: I mean, you wouldn't be able to cast them effectively enough for them to make a difference. 11:45:04 PM Kate: ... how 'bout resistin' what he tries? 11:45:31 PM Felix: Codex: You don't need magic for that. 11:47:27 PM Kate: I don't? 11:49:24 PM Felix: Codex: Of course not. Simple resistance isn't a matter of magic, it's a matter of will. Otherwise Warlocks would be running the world. There are magical charms against spellwork, of course, but you're not ready to learn those, yet. 11:50:16 PM Kate: Well what *am* I ready t'learn, then? 11:52:00 PM Felix: Codex: I taught you a basic divination, I'll teach you a more complicated one, now. 1:02:22 AM Kate: What kinda divination? 1:04:18 AM Felix: Codex: Well, yesterday you learned to determine if a statement were true or false. Perhaps today I can teach you a dowsing charm. 1:05:32 AM Kate: Findin' water. All right. 1:09:02 AM Felix: Codex: Not just finding water. Finding things. 1:10:55 AM Kate: ... how? 1:14:03 AM Felix: Codex: Building on what you learned yesterday. You hold an image of what you're looking for in your mind, you go into trance so your mind is clear, and you allow yourself to be led to it. It plays with the principle that all things are connected. 1:14:41 AM Felix: ((And now i'm just thinking of that awful MST3k movie with the head and the girl dowsing for traysure.)) 1:15:03 AM Kate: ((Oh god. I thought of that too.)) 1:15:17 AM Kate: Connected how? 1:18:53 AM Felix: Codex: Well... it's all very metaphysical and esoteric. Invisible strands of energy binding everything together, et cetera. 1:21:33 AM Kate: Is it *true.* 1:22:29 AM Felix: Codex: Maybe. We're talking about magic here. Everything is true. 1:22:41 AM Felix: Codex: Especially the contradictions. 1:23:27 AM Kate: Long's it's true. 1:26:42 AM | Edited 1:28:48 AM Felix: Codex: Now, the more specific, the detailed the image of the item you're looking for is, the easier it will be to find. The vaguer, the harder it is to find. Let's say you're searching a room for evidence. You're looking for a specific item... a gun, a watch. Something you know to be on the lookout for. 1:28:36 AM Kate: Kate nods. 1:29:45 AM Felix: Codex: You would be able to tell right away if that object is in the room or not. If the object is still close by, you might even be able to find it from there. 1:30:40 AM Felix: Codex: If, however, you're looking for something more vague, like 'a ring', you'll be led to the nearest ring, whether or not it's the ring you're looking for. 1:32:02 AM Kate: ... all right, makes sense. 1:35:05 AM Felix: Codex: Now, this doesn't work on living beings, as we are far too complicated and require more sophisticated spells to track in this manner. It does work on dead bodies, though. 1:36:48 AM Kate: ... huh. That's... real interestin'. 1:38:07 AM Felix: Codex: Now it does not work over great distances, either. 1:38:24 AM Kate: What kinda distance? 1:40:57 AM Felix: Codex: The more specific the item you're searching for, the greater the distance you can dowse for it. 1:41:13 AM Kate: ((Kate tries a spell to find the nearest person who loves her, and finds *half the town.*)) 1:42:10 AM Felix: ((Hee! Well, only the dead or inanimate ones.)) 1:43:38 AM Kate: ((Yeah. Oh god fennick.)) 1:46:35 AM Kate: Kate nods. 1:46:42 AM Kate: Wish I knew an item Winnow had. 1:47:48 AM Felix: He teaches you how to do it, using a teacup. 1:50:11 AM Kate: Kate hides the cup and finds it a couple of times! 1:50:43 AM Felix: Yep! It takes a few hours, but you learn it. 1:50:59 AM Felix: ((Final Fantasy Level Up Noise here.)) 1:52:10 AM Kate: All right. I'm gonna be gone for a while now, goin' after Winnow. 1:52:23 AM Kate: You be in town when I get back? 1:52:26 AM Kate: ((Yay!)) 1:53:06 AM Felix: Codex: Oh, I'll probably be here through the winter. 1:55:50 AM Kate: Good. 1:56:04 AM Kate: Reckon there's other things I'd like to learn, too, assumin' I don't get killed.